


Askbox Fic Collection 4

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [41]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Food, Instant Noodles, Nervous Eating, Prompt Fic, Roses, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth round of askbox fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leliana, Alistair, roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milodrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milodrums/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Capsizedatsea

When Leliana returns to Ferelden some years later, there is a sweet perfume that fills the air. Something familiar, something that’s not mud or dog droppings. That’s when she sees the spires of the royal castle covered in flourishing green, with drops of pink and red and gold scattered through like jewels. The royal castle is twined with roses, and still more bloom in the garden. The bard smiles to herself, and says a little prayer for His Majesty: cheese-lover, warrior and hopeless romantic.


	2. Sten, m!Tabris, nervous eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Thaneofheart.

He wakes early, to prepare, and hears distant sounds in the kitchen. Sounds that don’t belong. He makes his way to the scullery and finds the Warden sitting there alone, a multi-layered sandwich on a plate before him and another disappearing down his gullet. “I got a little nervous,” Brennan says sheepishly around a mouthful of bread. Sten sighs and sits down next to him.


	3. Fenris, Anders, instant noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Milodrums. Loosely set in the Coffee, Black universe.

“You don’t have to stand there the whole three minutes watching the pot, you know,” Fen says with a quick roll of his eyes.  
“Silence!” says Andy, his eyes never straying from the second hand of his watch. “Soggy noodles are an injustice!”


End file.
